In a regular lamp socket, as shown in FIG. 1, the positive pole terminal comprises a sloping contact portion obliquely extended from its bottom end. When the base of the lamp bulb is threaded into the socket body, the tip contact is forced into contact with the sloping contact portion of the positive pole terminal. Because the sloping contact portion of the positive pole terminal is spaced from the top wall of the socket body by a raised portion at the top wall, a child can use a rod member to force the positive pole terminal out of place. FIGS. 2 and 3 show two another different lamp sockets according to the prior art. According to these lamp sockets, the positive terminal has a horizontal middle section suspended inside the sokcet body. When the base of a lamp bulb is threaded into the socket body, the tip contact of the lamp bulb is forced into contact with the horizontal middle section. However, because the horizontal middle section is suspended in a hole which receives the positive pole terminal, the horizontal middle section tends to be deformed upon installation of the lamp bulb (see FIGS. 4 and 5). When the lamp bulb is damaged and replaced with a new one, the tip contact of the newly installed lamp bulb may be unable to contact the deformed horizontal middle section of the positive pole terminal positively.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a lamp socket which eliminates the drawbacks of the aforesaid Prior art lamp sockets. According to the present invention, the positive pole terminal comprises a first vertical section positioned in one terminal mounting slot at the top wall of the socket body and terminating in a pointed tip for piercing through the insulator of the electric wire mounted on the outside of the top wall of the socket body, a second vertical section positioned in a locating blind hole on the inside of the top wall of the socket body, and a horizontal section connected between the first vertical section and the second vertical section and attached to the top wall inside the socket body. Because the horizontal section of the positive pole terminal is firmly supported on the top wall inside the socket body, it will not be deformed upon installation of a lamp bulb in the socket body, and the tip contact of the installed lamp bulb can be maintanined in contact with the positive pole terminal positively.